Orihime no Megami
Orihime no Megami (織姫の女神, lit. "The Goddess Orihime") was once a member of Ichigo's group, though for unknown reasons she disappeared over 15 years ago. She has recently resurfaced as a Miko at the Shokufu Temple, and is so far has once again affiliated herself with some of her old friends namely Ishida Uryuu and his son Ishida Ryuichi. Appearance Orihime is a women of average height. She has brown eyes and long, waist-length burnt orange hair. Her most noticeable physical trait is her surprisingly curvaceous figure, especially in terms of her large breasts. She wears her hair loosely, her bangs falling freely over her face, and a long ponytail at the back of her hair. She commonly wears sakura colored kimono with a pink haori worn over it. Personality Orihime's personality has undergone much change since she reappeared again. While she still retains her friendly, sensitive and caring personality Orihime is now an adult women, matured by both time and the trials she has faced. She has become a soft-spoken women, who rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, although there are times she still displays her humorous nature. She has grown tremendously, overcoming her shortcomings and lack of understanding of technology, possessing her own cell phone and personal laptop. Orihime still maintains much of her old hobbies, having become a rather good cook, though she still eats strange food. She has outgrown her clumsy airheaded nature, instead preferring to spend her time in meditation. Orihime has become extremely perceptive of not only people, but of events occuring around her. Even though she was gone for many years, she was able to deduce what had happened to Uryuu after they reunited, remarking on his mental and spiritual growth. He was also surprised by the amount of information she had on him, asking if she had been keeping track of everyone while she was gone, to which she gave a cryptic reply. Her feelings for Ichigo currently remain unknown, though it is assumed that she may still have feelings for him. According to those who work at her temple, Orihime is referred to as Orihime no Megami, hence her nickname, apparent by her ability to create miracles, and heal the injured. History Orihime lives by herself in Karakura Town, and is supported by her relatives living elsewhere. Previously, she lived with her older brother, Sora, who was fifteen years older than her. She and her brother were raised by a drunk father and a prostitute mother, who always argued and beat their children. It is unknown if her parents are still alive. When Sora turned eighteen, he ran away with Orihime, who was three years old, and raised her from then on. For six years, Orihime and Sora lived in harmony despite the fact that Orihime was bullied in school because of her unusual hair color. One day, Sora gave Orihime a pair of hairpins. However, Orihime refused to wear them because she said they were childish. On the same day, Sora was wounded in a car accident and died in the Kurosaki clinic. Orihime has worn the hairpins ever since. A year after Sora died, Orihime met Tatsuki, who defended her from the bullies. They became best friends. Bleach Storyline For more information on the arcs, see the Bleach article on this character *Agent of the Shinigami arc *Soul Society arc *Bount arc (anime only) *Arrancar arc *Hueco Mundo arc *Fake Karakura Town arc *Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) *Beast Swords arc (anime only) Synopsis Powers & Abilities Sandai no Megami (三諦の女神, Goddesses of the Three-Fold-Truth; (in Tendei) "all things are void; all things are temporary; all things are in the middle state between these two"): Orihime's spiritual powers have since evolved into a new form replacing her previous Shun Shun Rikka, manifesting as three unique entities - Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, and Susannoo, although they all appear as angelic women. Orihime's original power was to reject fate by denying or undoing events in various forms, but since her she gained Sandai no Megami it has evolved beyond this. To what extent it is unknown. Amaterasu has been the only witnessed use of her powers, which revolves around the rejection of fate. 'Amaterasu' *Amaterasu (天照大神の女神, Goddess of the Sun): Amaterasu appears as an extremely beautiful women of average height women with long light golden brown hair, and light blue eyes. She has three purple markings on her face, one in the shape of a thin shard on her forward and another two beneath and to the side of her eyes, that appearing as triangles. Her hair is parted revealing the shard marking on her foreheard, with her bangs falling freely to the sides of her face, and a long ponytail. Amaterasu's ability revolves around healing injuries, and the rejection of fate. 'Tsukuyomi' Tsukuyomi (月夜見の女神, Goddess of the Moon): Tsukuyomi's appearance is currently unknown as is the nature of her powers. 'Susanoo' Susanoo (須佐の女神, Goddess of the Storms): Susanoo's appearance is currently unknown as is the nature of her powers. 'Abilities' Great Spiritual Power: After her return Orihime boasts a considerable amount of spiritual power, dwarfing even Ryuichi's impressive reserves. Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Orihime has developed a keen sense of spiritual awareness, being able to effortlessly tell apart ones current mood from a glance, and the depths of their spiritual power. Her senses can apparently work across vast distances, and through protective barriers. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Orihime has become extremely proficient in hand-to-hand combat techniques since her return. She seems to favor grappling techniques, and throws as part of her attacks, using joint-manipulation to quickly subdue her opponents. Enhanced Durability: Orihime is at least strong enough to survive separate assaults by Loly and Menoly, which involved physical attacks and the use of Bala, and minor assaults by Nnoitra and Tesra. It can be assumed that along with her speed her durability has likewise increased. Enhanced Speed: Orihime's speed has also grown during her disappearance, keeping up with the likes of Ryuichi is considered an expert in Hirenkyaku. Enhanced Strength: Orihime has demonstrated and impressive level of physical strength, capable of hurling opponents through buildings with a simple throw. Trivia *According to her character profile by Tite Kubo, her theme song is T'en va pas by Elsa. *She ranked 8th in the most recent Bleach popularity poll (she placed highly in previous polls placing 5th, 12th and 10th). *Her Shun Shun Rikka came 33rd tying with 2 others in the Zanpakutō popularity poll. *The color of Orihime's eyes vary from the manga to the anime. They are shown as brown in the manga while the anime depicts them as silver or gray.